


Can You Hear Me?

by Jogag_Busang, NonaNebula



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, post AU, repost from ffn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Sakura akan tetap menjaga, hingga mata itu terbuka.





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini.

**.**

Sakura ternyata tertidur di kursi tunggu, di dekat ranjang yang ditiduri oleh suaminya, Sasuke. Bunyi tut-tut-tut mengiringi setiap hela napas perempuan berambut merah muda ini. Dia segera melirik mata lelaki berwajah pucat tersebut.

_Dia belum bangun._

Sudah berapa lama Sakura terjaga secara tiba-tiba di tengah malam? Tiga hari? Satu minggu? Sakura tidak terlalu ingat. Bagi perempuan berumur 25 tadi, melihat kondisi suaminya antara hidup dan mati selalu membuat hatinya berdenyut perih. Rasanya dia tetap tidak percaya jika seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, pada suatu hari yang tidak terduga, tiba-tiba mengalami kecelakaan.

Sakura mengetahui kejadian mengerikan tersebut setelah pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh dua orang tetangganya. Betapa terkejut dia. Sakura bahkan tidak sanggup berkata atau merespons. Seakan dunia mendadak terbalik dan waktu berhenti berputar.

Dan di sinilah Sakura kini, duduk menanti sang suami yang entah kapan dapat membuka matanya.

Dada Sakura terasa semakin sesak. Dia lalu memegang tangan suaminya yang bebas dari infus. Dikecupnya dengan pelan, sambil berdoa dalam hati. Semoga, semoga, dan semoga...

_Dia masih belum bangun._

" _Anata_ , kau mendengarku, kan? Kumohon bangunlah," pinta Sakura dengan suara lirih. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Tanpamu, aku tidak bisa menjalani hidup dengan benar."

Apakah ini sebuah keajaiban atau kebetulan atau apa, di sudut netra suaminya, Sakura melihat ada air mata yang mengalir turun.

Sakura mulai terisak. "Anata, kau ternyata mendengarku. Kumohon, segeralah bangun. Kau ingin melihat anak kita lahir dengan selamat, kan? Dia pasti bahagia sekali jika kita berdua mendampinginya."

Begitulah yang diucapkan Sakura setiap hari, tanpa jemu, tanpa henti. Walau sudah hamil tua, tapi Sakura berusaha untuk tetap dapat berdiri dengan tegak, berusaha untuk tegar dalam menghadapi situasi yang memprihatinkan ini. Sakura tahu dia tidak boleh menangis, tapi bagaimana lagi? Suaminya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya, sebab orang tuanya telah lama meninggal karena kebakaran yang melanda rumahnya dulu. Dan dia kini tidak mau kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi.

87 jam lebih 54 menit dari hari itu, Sasuke akhirnya tersadar.

" _Anata_ , kau dapat mendengarku, kan? Kau dapat melihatku, kan?"

"Selama ini, yang kudengar hanyalah tangisanmu, Sayang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada lemah, tetapi dia tersenyum.

Sakura lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Syukurlah.


End file.
